


My house's intruder

by bunnnyyymyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, CEO Park Chanyeol, Crack, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon
Summary: You, you are probably hiding your wings behind your back. Anyone can see that you are my only angel - EXO, HeavenChanyeol thought there is another person living in his house.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	My house's intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hiiiiii~ This is my attempt to write for this pair! Would love to write more bout this tbh but got no timeeeeee *cry cry* Anyway, enjoy~

🏠

A tiring day full of meetings and bullshit from people finally came to an end near midnight. Chanyeol flipped the switch on as he entered his house. To his surprise, his messy living room was in the most abnormal condition.

Neat and clean.

Thinking it all because of Sehun - his secretary probably called a cleaning company to handle his messiness, he brushed it off.

He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, his throat begging for water. And again, another mystery popping out.

His cake was missing.

He blinked, trying to rationalize everything before realising - no, Sehun is not a fan of cake - hence the probability of him being the culprit is low.

Chanyeol tried to be as positive as he could, abandoning his plan to drink, walking to his piano.

Seeing his piano, he gasped when he saw a fallen feather on it. How could a bird enter his house when he never lets the windows open?

But Chanyeol being Chanyeol, he ignored it.

🏠

The case of his house being cleaned daily, cake and food went missing and of course, fallen feathers on the piano irked him way too much.

Someone touched the piano.

Someone was indeed living in his house.

What if the person was a serial murder?

Or a kidnapper?

Or worse, a ghost?

Wait, ghosts could eat? Okay scratch that.

It still posed a danger to him. After all, he lived alone! What if he ended up dying? Alone?

Chanyeol decided to abandon his CEO-related work for the evening and went back home early, ambushing whoever was using his utility for free!

He pressed the padlock slowly, entering the house that was in slight darkness - having bits of lights from the road lamp near the balcony, bracing himself to face the intruder and that was when he saw someone.

The intruder, sleeping soundly on his couch. But wait, his back glowed?!

"W-who are you? What are you doing in my house?" Chanyeol asked, snatching a trophy to defend himself.

The intruder woke up, yawning. "Hi Chan, are you back? So early.. Anyway, let me sleep first. I'm too tired to talk right now."

"How could I let an intruder sleep in my freaking house?! Why are you glowing? And what with pink hair? It looks nice though-"

The intruder stood up. "It looks nice, isn't it? Dae did it for me-"

"Anyway, stop! I'm being serious now. Who are you? Why are you in my house? How? Tell me!" Chanyeol staggered backward, unknowingly passing the sliding door, stepping to the balcony.

"Let's talk later, Chan," the intruder approached Chanyeol, eyes darting to Chanyeol and past him.

Chanyeol shook his head, hand scrambling to find his phone in the pocket to see the intruder's face. The switches were too far!

"Uh-oh Chan, don't step back further! That is the end of it!"

"No no, why should I listen to you? I don't know you! What-"

That was really the end of it. Chanyeol was falling from the balcony. Somehow he should listen to Sehun to fix the balcony's railing.

It was like flying - the fall. Feeling the cold air brushing against his skin, soul slowly leaving his body. Chanyeol embraced himself to feel the fall.

To begone from his lonely life.

But he never reached the ground.

Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes - he didn't even realise he had them closed. He saw the man (?) just now, and he was in the intruder's embrace, both of them up in the air.

He blinked, mouth gaping as he saw the intruder clearly. Glowing. Breathtaking. Wait, he got wings?

"Are you okay?" the intruder asked.

"What...?"

"I guess doing an introduction like this is not bad at all. Hi, human Park Chanyeol. I'm your guardian angel, Suho. Nice to meet you, Chan."

And Chanyeol thought he was going crazy.

🏠

In his 35 years of living, Chanyeol never thought he would start to believe a myth. A myth that everyone in the world has a guardian angel, and would come when it is time.

And now it seemed it was time for Chanyeol. To meet his guardian angel.

He massaged his temples, trying his best to stay calm in this absurd moment of his life.

Chanyeol bite his lips, "So, urm, Suho.. you are my guardian angel?"

"Yes!"

"So, if you are an angel, does it hurt when you fall from heaven?"

"Not at all, I got wings!"

He groaned. "Oh my god, I can't believe I use Sehun's stupid pickup line-"

"Why do you call god? You want to meet Him? No Chanyeol, not yet!" Suho replied, pouting.

"Why… are you here? You said guardian angel will come when it is time."

"You called for me, Chan."

"Me?"

"Yes. You yearned for happiness and joy. So here I am, bringing joy to you." Suho smiled.

"So, will you keep cleaning the house? You loathed it."

"Oh, how did you know?"

"Eating the cake?"

"Can you order chocolate cake instead?"

"Leaving feathers?"

"Sorry, need to let my wings out once a day..." Suho replied, feeling guilty.

"Will you stay forever?" Chanyeol shot.

"Nothing lasts forever, Chan. I'm here only for a while. To do my task. So you can find joy and happiness in your life. But in order for me to do so, can I continue my sleep now?" Suho blinked.

Chanyeol smiled. "If you say so, angel."

Minutes after, Chanyeol found himself sitting at the piano, looking at a picture.

🏠

In his 40 years of living, Chanyeol never thought he would start to believe a myth. A myth that everyone in the world has a guardian angel. And the guardian angel will come when it is time.

And now it seemed it was time for Chanyeol. To meet his guardian angel.

And his guardian angel was the one that he loved with all his heart. The one who saved him.

Kim Junmyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readinggggg!!
> 
> p/s : Thank you to M for beta-ing, and S for giving ideasssss me love u allll *love love*


End file.
